familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
1659
}} Year 1659 (MDCLIX) was a common year starting on Wednesday (link will display the full calendar) of the Gregorian calendar (or a common year starting on Saturday of the then-10-days-slower Julian calendar). Events of 1659 January - June * January 14 - Battle at Elvas: Portuguese beat Spanish. * January 24 - Pierre Corneille's "Oedipe" premieres in Paris. * February 11 - The assault on Copenhagen by Swedish forces is beaten back with heavy losses. * February 16 - the first known cheque (400 pounds) is written (on display at Westminster Abbey). * April 22 - Richard Cromwell disbands English parliament. * May 22 - France, England and Netherlands sign "Hedges Concerto" treaty. * May 25 - Richard Cromwell resigns as English Lord Protector. * May 31 - Netherlands, England and France sign the Treaty of The Hague. July - December * July 16 - Princess Henriëtte Catharina van Nassau (1637-1708) weds Prince John George II of Anhalt-Dessau (1627-1693). * September 30 - Peter Stuyvesant of New Netherland forbids tennis playing during religious services (1st mention of tennis in what will be the U.S.). * October 12 - The English Rump-government fires John Lambert and other generals. * October 13 - General-major John Lambert drives out the English Rump-government. * November 7 - Treaty of the Pyrenees: French king Louis XIV and Spanish king Philip IV agree to treaty. The 24-year war between France and Spain ends with French acquisition of Roussillon and most of Artois. * November 25 - Dutch forces with Michiel de Ruyter free Danish city Nyborg from Swedish conquest (earlier in the year). * December 16 - General Monck demands free parliamentary election in Scotland. * December 26 - The Long Parliament reforms occur in Westminster. Undated * The Spanish Infanta Maria Theresa brings cocoa to Paris. * Diego Velázquez's portrait of Infanta Maria Theresa is first exhibited. * Thomas Hobbes publishes De Homine. * Parisian police raid a monastery, sending monks to prison for eating meat and drinking wine during Lent. * Drought in India. * Richard Cromwell forces a mass migration of Irish and Scots to Barbados, killing thousands. Science * Christiaan Huygens writes Systema Saturnium. Births * March 8 - Isaac de Beausobre, French Protestant pastor (died 1738) * June 3 - David Gregory, Scottish astronomer (died 1708) * June 12 - Yamamoto Tsunetomo, Japanese samurai (died 1719 * July 20 - Hyacinthe Rigaud, French painter (died 1743) * July 28 - Charles Ancillon, French Protestant pastor (died 1715) * December 12 - Francesco Galli Bibiena, Italian architect/designer (died 1739) : See also Category:born in 1659. Deaths *January 16 - Charles Annibal Fabrot, French lawyer (born 1580) *February - Willem Drost, Dutch painter and printmaker (born 1633) *February 17 - Abel Servien, French diplomat (born 1593) *February 27 - Henry Dunster, first President of Harvard College (born 1609) *April 15 - Simon Dach, German poet (born 1605) *June 3 - Morgan Llwyd, Welsh Puritan preacher and writer (born 1619) *October 8 - Jean de Quen, French Jesuit missionary and historian (born c. 1603) *October 10 - Abel Tasman, Dutch explorer (born 1603) *October 31 - John Bradshaw, English judge (born 1602) : See also Category:died in 1659. Category:1659